1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to protection mechanisms, and particularly, to a protection mechanism used in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, different protection mechanisms are used to prevent mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or other electronic devices, from damage and impact. However, a typical protection mechanism normally cannot secure the electronic device firmly, in fact the electronic device may fall from the protection mechanism, which may cause damage to the electronic device, affecting its appearance and the performance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.